1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wind turbine blade with governor for maintaining optimum rotational speeds and more particularly pertains to maintaining the optimum speeds for wind turbine blades through the use of a governor to vary the aileron positioning as a function of wind speed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wind turbine blades of various designs is known in the prior art. More specifically, wind turbine blades of various designs heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of varying the operational characteristics of wind turbine blades and their ailerons through a wide variety of mechanisms are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,805 to Proven a windmill having blades which alter their pitch angles automatically in response to both wind speed and load.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,159,620 to Bordelon discloses a variable pitch propeller apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,5028,209 to Vantonen discloses a wind power plant construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,062 to Warrink discloses an aileron for an airplane wing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,434 to Kenney discloses a variable pitch mounting for airfoil blades of a windmill or propeller.
In this respect, the wind turbine blade with governor for maintaining optimum rotational speeds according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of maintaining the optimum speeds for wind turbine blades through the use of a governor to vary the aileron positioning as a function of wind speed.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved wind turbine blade with governor for maintaining optimum rotational speeds which can be used for maintaining the optimum speeds for wind turbine blades through the use of a governor to vary the aileron positioning as a function of wind speed. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.